The Wedding Gift
by Em Tornado
Summary: Magnus and Alec are married and everyone has given them many gifts, but the gift they have truly loved is the gift Clary and Jace gave them. What is the gift and why has it become the most precious gift they could ever get? IDOTMI


**A/U: This is my first TMI fic and I hope that whoever read this likes it.**

 **IDOTMI  
**

* * *

Jace

The wedding just got over and everyone was going to the newly wed couple to congratulate them. Izzy and Simon were the first people to go to wish them.

"Alec! Magnus!" she shrieked. "You guys finally go married. You have no idea of how happy I am."

"True," Simon agreed. "Congratulations, guys. Hope you guys have a nice happy life ahead."

"Thanks Iz," both Alec and Magnus hugged her. "Simon," they said. "Now go have some food or something. Clary and Jace are waiting for you to go," Alec gently pushed her sister with a grin.

"Fine," She said loudly, "You'll get your presents later."

"Biscuit, Jace," Magnus greeted us, Hugging 'biscuit'.

"Don't call me that, Magnus," Clary told him in a scolding tone. Then her face broke into a beautiful smile that crinkled her eyes and made her face the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, including my own face. "Congratulations to both of you! By the Angel, You have no idea of how happy I am for both of you."

"Seriously, Congrats guys," I agreed with her. "And Clary and I are gonna be nice and give you your present now."

Alec looked around. "Really? Why can't I see it then?"

Clary took a deep breath. "Because," I took out my _stele_ and gave it to her, "My gift to you guys is a rune."

People around us heard this and quickly spread the word around so the room was in a pin-drop-silence.

"Clary, darling," Magnus began, "by this time you should have realized that I am a _warlock_ and can't have any runes on me."

"I know that, Mags. The rune is just for Alec, but the gift is for both of you."

Alec was very confused now. "I don't understand what you're tryi- " Clary cut him off,

"Its an _immortality rune_."

The silence was deafening now.

"How- You- Manage- this rune," Magnus stuttered. He took a deep breath and finally formed a sentence. "How did you manage to make this _particular_ rune, Biscuit?"

"I'll answer that," I said. Clary shot me a grateful look. "We- that is Clary and I- were thinking about what to gift you guys when she suddenly had had a vision and She created the immortality rune. Then we decided that this would be the best gift we could give you."

I could see how anxious Clary was and how much she was hoping that Magnus and Alec would like the gift.

Suddenly, Alec smiled and said, "How is it, Clary that I end up being the lab rat for most of your new runes?"

Relief spread over the redhead like a wave, and suddenly she was grinning again.

"May I?" She asked extending the _stele_.

"Be my guest," Alec said while rolling his sleeves up. She took another breath and in a few quick strokes, the rune was on his arm.

Suddenly, he glowed, and then he was back, returning to the Alec we knew. He gave us all a good look and after a good 5 minutes of silence, he spoke.

"I feel… fresh. New. Healthy. I feel like I've been reborn." He grinned and did a most surprising thing. He hugged Clary. Almost everyone knew that Alec didn't like Clary very much. It was known hat the relationship between the 2 had been rocky since the very beginning thanks to the spectacular me. So this was a most surprising thing to watch. It looked like Clary was just as shocked.

"Thank You, Clary. You have given me a chance at life. A chance to live and be with my love _forever_. "

"It's alright, Alec." She was smiling now, a warm smile that melted my heart. "It's just a rune. I wanted to gift you guys something, and what is a better gift than gifting a forever of love?" Her head tilted a little at the question.

"This is the best gift we could get," Magnus concluded.

I raised my Champagne glass and yelled, "To the immortal couple!"

"To the immortal couple," everyone chorused.

 _'That has to be the best wedding ever_ ,' I thought as I pushed the love of _my_ life to my side.

* * *

 **That's it. I really hope you liked it and all suggestions are blissfully welcomed. Thanks!**


End file.
